No Mercy
by Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli
Summary: BDSM, NC21, RATED M, LEMON, RAPE, DAELO FF .::DAEVIL SKINNY JEOLLIJEOLLI ::. I'm Back with Rated M DaeLo FF!


Tittle : No Mercy.

Rate : M.

Genre : Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pair : DaeLo.

Cast : Jung Daehyun, Choi Zelo, Park Jimin.

Author : Skinner Park.

Disc : Not Me.

Warn : kayaknya PWP, BL, YAOI, OOC, AU, NC21, Lemon, BDSM, Miss Typo(s), Absurd, RnR, No Flamers, No Plagiarism, Curcol Allowed, bisa jadi One Shoot.

Chapter 1 : Doll in The Bed.

Ruangan itu hening, hanya terdengar suara Daehyun yang sibuk mengetik semua laporan pekerjaannya hari ini. Sesekali dia bergumam dan bersenandung ditengah pekerjaannya. Tak seberapa lama, dia memanggil seorang butler untuk membawakannya makanan dan minuman untuk selingan. Kali ini Daehyun bersiul-siul sambil menunggu butler barunya itu kembali.

" Tuan, ini pesanan anda." Kata _butler_ itu.

" Taruh saja disampingku situ." Sahut Daehyun.

_Butler_ itu berjalan ke samping meja Daehyun untuk menaruh makanan.

DUUK!

_Butler_ itu begitu terkejut saat melihat kebawah ketika kakinya tersandung sesuatu. _Butler_ baru Daehyun itu tercekat saat menemukan seorang _namja_ berambut _Red Maroon_ yang dirantai lehernya hingga ke kaki meja berbaring dengan keadaan yang berantakan dan hanya memakai kemeja putih kusut yang kebesaran dan berantakan, terlihat lebam dan kiss mark di sekitar leher jenjang pemuda manis itu.

Rambutnya yang berantakan terlihat kacau dan kesakitan. Seperti diperlakukan sama dengan binatang mengingat kalung anjing hitam berduri yang menghias lehernya.

" Nggh… ssshh…" erang pemuda itu saat_ vibrator _di dalam _hole_-nya semakin ke dalam.

" Ini hari pertamamu 'kan? Jangan terkejut melihat hal seperti ini. Sudah 10 butler baru berhenti bekerja selama 4 hari terakhir karena tidak tahan dan takut bekerja disini. Jadi akan kubayar 2x lipat untuk gajimu jika kau bisa bertahan lama disini." Kata Daehyun santai masih fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Butler itu terlihat gemetaran saat menaruh cangkir minuman di meja Daehyun. Ada rasa iba dan takut melihat _namja_ yang mengerang kesakitan dibawahnya yang sepertinya dalam keadaan setengah pingsan.

" Ha… hari ini ada kunjungan da… dari pimpinan Bang _Corporation_, tu… tuan…" kata butler itu sedikit terbata, ini terlalu membuatnya terkejut.

" Hmmm, kapan?." Tanya Daehyun datar.

" 30 menit lagi…"

" Jika dia datang, suruh masuk, keruanganku." Sahut Daehyun.

" Ba.. baik tuan…" sahut_ Butler _itu lalu segera menuju pintu.

" Kuharap kau masih akan bekerja disini." Kata Daehyun sebelum butler itu keluar dari ruangannya.

Daehyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada 'Hewan peliharaannya' itu. Lalu dia menekan tombol _vibrator_ itu semakin kencang.

" Akhh! Hhkk! Mmmhh!." Erang namja itu sambil bergerak tidak nyaman.

" Berisik sekali!." Kata Daehyun tidak suka.

_Namja_ dibawahnya itu bergerak tidak nyaman. " lepas… lepaskan _vibrator_nyaa… haaakh! Engggh!." Mohonnya frustasi. Daehyun menekan tombol _vibrator_nya lagi membuat erangan yang lebih kuat lagi terdengar.

" Sa… sakit sekalii… aaakkh!."

Daehyun menjambak rambut merah itu dengan kasar. " Ini hukuman untukmu!." Kata Daehyun dingin.

" A.. aku sudah ti—dak tahaannnh…." Mohonnya, berharap Daehyun mau menghentikan semua ini.

" Oh… Aku lupa kau belum memakan apapun dari tadi malam, karena aku baik hati, apa kau mau sesuatu untuk dimakan?." Tanya Daehyun lembut tapi terdengar menyeramkan. _Namja _bersurai merah itu hanya diam menatap Daehyun sayu.

Daehyun menjambak surai merah itu semakin kencang saat dia tidak mendapat jawaban. " Jawab Zelo!." Bentaknya kasar.

_Namja_ bernama Zelo itu hanya bisa mengangguk sambil meringis kesakitan. Daehyun mengambil susu hangat yang dibawakan _butler_nya tadi, lalu menuangkannya dia sebuah mangkuk kecil yang ia letakkan dibawah.

" Minumlah! Gunakan mulutmu!." Kata Daehyun dingin.

Zelo sudah tidak tahan lagi, kenapa Daehyun harus memperlakukannya seperti bianatang jika dia tidak pernah menuruti kemauan Daehyun. Zelo hanya bisa melakukan apa yang Daehyun perintahkan, sebelum Daehyun semakin kesal dan menambah _sex toys _padanya. Zelo sangat benci _sex toys_, apapun itu dia begitu membencinya, benda-benda seperti itu sangat menyiksa dan menyakitkan.

" Aku ingin kau tau kesalahanmu, dan kau harus tau kau adalah hewan peliharaanku." Kata Daehyun.

Rasanya dia tidak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan setelah melewati masa hukumannya semalaman hingga saat ini. Susu hangat itu sedikit membuatnya lega karena tenggorokannya sangat kering karena hanya bisa ia gunakan untuk mendesah saja. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang Daehyun lakukan, dia sudah tidak sanggup hanya untuk berdiri saja.

" Jika kau lapar makanlah ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati kelaparan." Kata Daehyun sambil memberikan sepiring _Dessert_ di samping mangkuk susu Zelo.

" Maaf…" lirih Zelo. " Maafkan… aku... Tidak akan kuulangi lagi… sungguh…" kata Zelo serak, suaranya lemah, kecil dan serak, dia bahkan terkejut mendengar suaranya yang seperti itu.

Daehyun mengangkat tubuh Zelo kepangkuannya tanpa melepas rantai dileher Zelo. Lebih ringan dari sebelumnya, batin Daehyun.

" _Good Boy_, tapi tetap aku masih akan menghukummu." Kata Daehyun kalem sambil merapikan poni Zelo lembut.

Zelo pasrah, tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi. Dia sudah tidak peduli jika Daehyun kembali menyetubuhinya, kembali menyakiti tubuhnya. Seberapa sakit tubuhnya, dia tidak bisa membenci sosok yang ia cintai itu.

Daehyun melumat bibir merah Zelo dengan begitu kasar. Menggigitnya lagi meski luka gigitan kemarin masih belum tertutup. Zelo adalah candunya.

" Engggmmh! Ssshh… aaahhh.. enggh!." Erang Zelo saat bibir ranumnya dilumat oleh Daehyun kasar.

Diam-diam Daehyun memasangkan _Cock Ring _pada Zelo saat Zelo sibuk mengerang. Lalu dengan cepat Daehyun menambah kecepatan _Vibrator_nya.

" Akkh! Aaakkkh! A.. _Appoo_… Hentikaannnh… haaakh! Ssshhh… emmmmh… uggh… Pleaaseeeehh.." erang Zelo.

" Sssh… Kau hanya perlu mendesah, meminta, dan menerima, nikmati saja rasa sakit dan nikmatnya Zelo…" kata Daehyun lalu menggigit perpotongan leher Zelo membuat _Kiss mark _yang selalu menghiasi leher Zelo.

Daehyun segera membuka resleting celananya dan dengan cepat memposisikan kejantanannya pada lubang Zelo yang masih terisi _vibrator_. Dan tanpa peringatan Daehyun langsung melesakkan miliknya kedalam hole sempit Zelo.

" AARRRRGHHH! A…_ Appooo_! Hentikaaan! Kumohon hentikaaaannn! Akkhh! Keluarkann! Ngggh!." Teriak Zelo kesakitan sambil mencengkeram baju Daehyun hingga terlihat kusut.

" Diamlah_ bitch_! Aku tidak peduli jika _hole_-mu akan sobek!." Gertak Daehyun, lalu mulai mengeluar-masukkan penisnya di hole Zelo.

" Aaakkhh! Hhaaaakkgh! Enggghhh! Akhh! Akhh!." Desah Zelo tidak karuan. Antara sakit dan nikmat yang ia rasakan membuat _hole_-nya seakan mati rasa.

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

Tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Daehyun berdecak kesal, tapi masih tetap pada kegiatannya mencabuli _hole_ Zelo.

" Siapa?!." Tanya Daehyun keras.

" Tn. Bang sudah datang untuk menemui anda, beliau sedang menunggu." Kata _butler_ yang tadi membawa makanan ke ruangan Daehyun.

Daehyun segera melepas kejantanannya dari lubang Zelo, lalu mendorong Zelo kembali terjatuh di bawahnya. Daehyun dengan cepat merapikan kemejanya yang sempat berantakan karena Zelo. Daehyun segera membungkam mulut Zelo dengan _Ball Gag _agar suara desahan Zelo tidak terlalu terdengar.

" Jangan sampai bersuara sedikitpun, atau kutambah hukumanmu!." kata Daehyun.

Zelo hanya mengangguk lemah, dia hanya bisa pasrah jika Daehyun sudah memerintah.

" Suruh dia masuk!." Kata Daehyun sambil kembali dalam pekerjaannya.

Tak lama kemuadian tamu Daehyun itu datang. Daehyun kembali memasang ekspresi biasanya dan tak terlihat berantakan sedikitpun.

" Apa kabar Yongguk-_ssi_?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Seperti biasa. Aku ingin membicarakan tentang beberapa saham-mu yang ada di perusahaanku." Kata Yongguk.

" Tentu, katakan saja." Kata Daehyun.

Yongguk duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Daehyun yang sama sekali tidak terlihat khawatir jika Yongguk melihat Zelo.

Daehyun melirik Zelo dari sudut matanya sekilas, terlihat Zelo sedang berusaha untuk menahan desahan dan gerakannya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Daehyun marah kali ini. Sudah cukup sakit lubangnya akibat kemarahan Daehyun.

" Apa kau ingin _wine_?." Tanya Daehyun pada Yongguk.

" Tidak perlu, aku hanya singgah sebentar disini." Jawab Yongguk.

" Oh ayolaah, kita sudah lama saling kenal, lagipula akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bertemu, setidaknya kita bicara lebih lama, tidak perlu terlalu formal dengan alasan membicarakan tentang perusahaan." Kata Daehyun sambil tertawa renyah.

Zelo tau Daehyun sengaja mengulur waktu untuk membuatnya tersiksa, karena Daehyun tau jika dia paling tidak tahan dengan hal seperti ini, menahan suara sekecil apapun dengan keadaan _hole _seperti itu sungguh sulit.

" Seperti biasa, kau selalu seperti itu Jung Daehyun." Sahut Yongguk.

" Bagaimana kabar Hime?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Dia baik-baik saja dirumah. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar kekasihmu itu?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Zelo? Kurasa dia sedang bersenang-senang." Jawab Daehyun sambil sesekali melirik Zelo dibawahnya.

" Bersenang-senang? Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya." Kata Yongguk.

" _Wae_?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Aku mengenalmu dengan baik Daehyun_nie_, kau orang yang sangat posesif, pencemburu, dan benar-benar _over protektif_. Tidak mungkin kau membiarkan Zelo pergi selangkah darimu." Kata Yongguk.

Daehyun tertawa kecil. " Hahahhaha, kau benar sekali Yongguk_ie_, we_ll_, aku memang seperti itu." Kata Daehyun.

" Setidaknya kau beri sedikit kebebasan pada Zelo." Kata Yongguk.

" _Aniyaaaa_, nanti dia bisa pergi dariku jika aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik." Kata Daehyun.

" Dasar kau ini, jangan sampai adikmu meniru sifatmu juga." Kata Yongguk.

" Jimin bahkan lebih protektif dariku." Kata Daehyun.

" Mau tidak protektif bagaimana? Kau tidak memberi contoh yang benar pada adikmu itu." Kata Yongguk.

" Hahahahaha, sudah biarkan saja, dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri." Kata Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun menarik kasar rantai dileher Zelo membuat Zelo mengerang kesakitan. Daehyun segera mendorong Zelo jatuh ke tempat tidur. Merantai satu tangan Zelo di besi tempat tidur.

" Kumohon, jangan lakukan lagi, aku sudah lelah…" mohon Zelo.

" _Shireoyo_. Tak ada ampun untukmu hari ini." Kata Daehyun.

Daehyun mengambil _aphrodisiac_ dan meminumkannya pada Zelo, awalnya Zelo tidak mau, tapi Daehyun akan benar-benar kasar jika Zelo menolak.

Daehyun menyuruh Zelo menungging, lalu memasukkan sebuah dildo yang besar ke _hole_ milik Zelo.

" Sekarang gerakkan dildo ini keluar masuk!." Kata Daehyun sambil mengarahkan tangan Zelo yang bebas untuk mengeluar-masukkan dildonya.

" Uggh! Unggghhh! Hhmmpph…"

" Bagaimana rangsangannya? Apa sudah membuat efek obat itu terasa?." Tanya Daehyun senang.

Tubuh Zelo semakin panas dan ingin meminta sentuhan yang lebih. Efek obat itu semakin menjadi ketika Daehyun menambah rangsangan pada tubuh Zelo. Kemudian Daehyun memijat kejantanan Zelo dengan lambat membuat Zelo mengerang frustasi.

" Gerakkan dildonya lebih cepat_ slut_!." Seru Daehyun kasar.

" Aaaghhh! Uunggghhh… ssshhhh.. Haaaakkggh! Ummmh… kocok lebih cepath… _masteerhh_…" racau Zelo sambil mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada dildonya.

" Hmmm… sepertinya kau _horny _sekali kali ini…"

" Terlalu banyak… _aphrodisiac_… uggghhh.. aakkkh!." Desah Zelo.

" Ingin kutambah _aphrodisiac_ lagi?." Tanya Daehyun.

" A… _aniya_… unggghhh.. ini sudaah.. menyakitkaaanhh…" jawab Zelo.

Daehyun mempercepat kocokannya membuat Zelo semakin mendesah lebih keras.

" Akkkh! Emmmngh… akkh! Fasterrrh! Fasterrh! Unngggghh! Aaakkhhh! Ssshhh… nikmaaathh… moreehhh!." Desah Zelo.

" Mendesahlah lebih keras Zelo!." Kata Daehyun.

Zelo mempercepat dildo yang ada di_hole_-nya hingga menumbuk prostatnya semakin dalam. Daehyun mengocok kejantanan Zelo dengan kasar, meremasnya dengan mantap, memainkan dan memilin kejantanan Zelo kasar. Zelo benar-benar menyukai sensasi ini.

" Akuuuh… dataangggh.. uwaaaakkh! Oouuwwwh! Aarrgghh! Lepaskan hyuunggh… sakitth…" kata Zelo saat lubangnya ditutup oleh Daehyun.

" Bagaimana rasanya? Katakan padaku…" kata Daehyun sambil tersenyum senang.

" Sakittt… lepas _hyuuungg_… perih sekaliiiihh… aaagghh! Ssshhh… aku tidak tahaanhh! Kumohon lepassss… uwaaaghh…. _Appoo_…. Akhhh! Akkh! Enggghh.. nnaaahhh.. ssshh…" racau Zelo tidak karuan. Kajantanannya benar-benar sakit sekali, sangat linu, jika Daehyun melepasnya, pasti sperma yang keluar sangat deras. Rangsangan yang ia terima membuatnya benar-benar dikuasai nafsu.

" Aku suka melihatmu kesakitan seperti ini." Kata Daehyun sambil tertawa menyeringai.

Lalu Daehyun menyalakan lilin di meja dekat tempat tidur. Zelo menatap _horror_ saat Daehyun akan meneteskan lilin itu di ujung kejantanannya.

" _Andwaee_… kumohon jangan tutup lubangku… ARGGHH! Uwaaahh! _Appooo_!." Jerit Zelo saat cairan kental panas itu jatuh diujung kejantanannya. Tangannya yang terikat benar-benar tertarik, Zelo benar-benar tidak tahan dengan rasa panas yang menyakitkan itu.

" Aaarrghhh! Henti—kaaannhh… nnnhh… aaagghh! Haaaggkhhh! "

" Tubuhmu benar-benar terlihat lezat…" gumam Daehyun.

Daehyun mencabut dildo dalam _hole _Zelo dengan kasar, lalu menusukkan _vibrator _dengan getaran_ maximum _ke dalamnya, membuat Zelo mengerang kesakitan.

" Huwaaagg! Akkkh! Aakkhhhh… ssshh… Terlalu cepathh getarannyaa… nnnhhh… aaakkkhhh! Sakitth sekaliiih… cukuup.. hentikaanh… aku tidak tahaannhh.." seru Zelo.

" Apa kau mengerang untuk meminta lebih? Kau benar-benar pelacur…" kata Daehyun senang.

Tanpa aba-aba Daehyun langsung melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang miliik Zelo yang masih berisi _vibrator_. Membuat Zelo menjerit kesakitan.

" ARRRGGH! Berhenttiiih! Uwaaaaahhgg! Aakhh! Akkh! Akkkh! Nnnnh! Akuuh… tidak tahaanh.. lagiih… oouwwwhh! Unggghhh… ssshh… "

" Kau akan segera merasa enak saat _sweetspo_tmu kutemukan…" kata Daehyun.

" Akkkh! Disana! Owwwhh… Nikmaaathh… tumbuk lebih keraashhh… akkkhh… enaaak hyuunggh… lagiiih… lebih kasaarrh! Eenggghhh… Ssshh.. aaahhhkk… nnnhhh… _Fasterhh_! _Deepeerrhh_! _Harderrrhh_! Aaargghh… _feels goooddh_… _moreeehh_! _More_ _roughly_! _Fuck meeehh_!." Desah Zelo begitu menikmati rasa nikmat dan sakit itu. Hanya Daehyun seorang yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

" Kau benar-benar pelacur Zelo-yaa… akan kusobek lagi lubangmu! Lubang ini hanya boleh kumasuki, dan milikku seorang!."

" Lakukan apapunh… pada lubangkuh! ENGGHHHH! NIKMATH _MASTERRH_… uwaaaakkhh… _moreehh_! Aarggkkkh! Eummmm.. ssshh…. Ouuwwwhh… _sooo gooodhh_.. Ouwwhh.. akkh! Akkh! Akkh! _You're dick_.. _soo bigghh_… Ouwwwhhh _it's gooodhh_! _Fuck me masterrrhh_! _I love you're dicckk_! Aakkkhhh!."

Daehyun makin menambah kecepatan dan tusukannya, benar-benar kasar dan menyakitkan. Tak peduli lubang itu akan sobek, Daehyun terus mencabuli lubang Zelo hingga birahinya terpuaskan. Sensai gesekan dengan dinding _rectum _milik Zelo dan getaran _vibrator_ di dalamnya benar-benar memabukkan. Seakan lubang Zelo terus menarik penisnya untuk menyodok semakin dalam.

" _Cumminghhh_… aakkhh.._ appooo_.. aku tidak bisa.. keluarrhh hyuuungggh… Akkkhhhh! Aku sudah tidak tahaaannh…" racau Zelo sambil menarik sprei kuat-kuat.

" _Don't you dare come until I say you can slutt_!." Seru Daehyun yang semakin mempercepat sodokannya.

" Ouuughhh! Euungghhh.. Aaaghh! Aakh! Akkh! Enggghhh! Ssshhh… _crush my holeehhh_! Haaagggkkk.. _harderrr_! Emmmnggh… _moreehhh_!." Desah Zelo.

" _I'm_.. _Cummingggh_.. Aaakkhh!.. Ouwwwhhh… _you're hole is really tight_…" kata Daehyun sambil menyemburkan sperma dalam _hole _Zelo hingga meluber keluar.

Daehyun mencabut penisnya dengan kasar dari lubang Zelo dan meninggalkan _vibrator _yang masih aktif itu di_ hole _Zelo. Kemudian Daehyun merantai tangan Zelo yang bebas, dan dengan paksa meminumkan _aphrodisiac _lagi pada Zelo.

" Ayo cepat minum! Buka mulutmu!." seru Daehyun. Zelo hanya menggeleng, membuat Daehyun kesal dan dengan paksa membuka mulut Zelo dan meminumkan semua _aphrodisiac_ yang tersisa.

" Telan semuanya! _Slut_!."

Zelo menelan obat itu dengan setengah hati, beberapa meluber dari sudut bibirnya. Daehyun kembali meneteskan cairan lilin ke ujung kejantanan Zelo.

" AAARGGH! HENTIKAAANN! SAKITTT!." Teriak Zelo sambil menangis.

Kemudian Daehyun meneteskannya di nipple milik Zelo, tubuh Zelo benar-benar menegang merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di titik-titik sensitifnya. Daehyun memasukkan satu _vibrator _lagi ke dalam hole Zelo. Bagi Daehyun semakin Zelo kesakitan akan terlihat semakin seksi, dan _fuckable_, karena itu dia tak pernah mengizinkan Zelo klimaks apapun yang terjadi.

" Aku harus pergi menjemput Jimin di kuliahnya, jadi tenanglah disini, dan jangan lakukan hal yang akan membuatku marah." Kata Daehyun.

" Aarggh! _Don't_! _please don't_… Enggghhh… lepaskan semuanya… ssshhh…" kata Zelo. Efek _aphrodisiac_ itu mulai terasa, dan dengan rangsangan yang seperti ini, dia tidak akan bisa melepaskan birahinya karena tidak bisa klimaks.

" Kau tau aku tidak akan melepasnya, aku harus bersiap-siap. Jadi nikmati saja. _My slutty_.." Kata Daehyun.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N : Aku bikin FF NC lagi niiiiiiiiiiiiihhhh… ayo shipper DaeLo yang kelaparan mari berkumpul dan baca dosa *plak plak plak* aku harap kalian suka FF ini, dan aku minta maaf kalo nggak hot, ato kurang sesuanu dihati kalian… aku akan terus berusaha lebih baik lagi buat kalian yang masih setia mentangin FF-FF Daelo-ku…

Sebenernya sih, aku mau bikin two shoot, tapi nggak jadi… akhir-akhir ini aku susah banget dapetin feel yadong buat bikin FF NC, makanya FF Badman belum kelar-kelar… huuft… aku juga kesel sendiri ama diriku sendiri…

Buat kalian yang selalu support, lewat Riview, sms, FB, Tweet dll makasih banget, aku pasti kabarin kalian kalo aku publish. Kalo kalian mau ngehubungi aku, mungkin mau marahin aku karena telat apdet, atau karena aku selalu bilang hal-hal tentang boker /? di Author Note, kalian bisa lihat profilku… disana ada petunjuk untuk mendapatkan nomerku secara gratis..

Oke deh kalo gitu, akku capek mau bacot lama-lama, soalnya mau boker ini… -_-

Mind To Riview?

.:: Skinner ::.


End file.
